


The End of You is Not The End of Us {en français}

by mllelouise



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek's POV, M/M, Stiles dies of old age and after a long happy life
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 15:16:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mllelouise/pseuds/mllelouise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles et Derek ont profité de toute une vie ensemble mais comme toutes les bonnes choses, cette vie a une fin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End of You is Not The End of Us {en français}

Il y a dans leurs cheveux du gris depuis bien longtemps déjà, mais ça fait partie de ton charme, mon amour, mon bien aimé, la couleur de ces années passées ensemble, des batailles gagnées et des défaites surmontées.

Il y a des plis au creux de leurs yeux, au coin de leurs lèvres et sur leurs mains, ses mains qui s’étreignent quoi qu’il arrive, qui touchent le dos, les épaules et le sexe et qui donnent le plaisir, plaisir qui a parfois faibli mais n’a jamais complètement disparu, qui donnent le plaisir et le réconfort et qui réparent la Jeep une dernière fois avant que son moteur ne lâche pour de bon cette fois.

Il y a des articulations qui craquent, des souvenirs qui s’effacent et presque trop de prénoms de petits enfants à retenir mais tellement de fous rire et de cadeaux sous le sapin chaque année et personne qui ne fut de trop.

Il y a des pieds qui avancent plus lentement mais toujours capables de danser avec toi le soir, le matin et le premier jour du printemps. Il y a les oreilles qui entendent encore ce qu’il faut de musique pour faire danser ces pieds en rythme, une danse lente qui veut dire bonsoir, bonjour, je t’aime, reste encore cinq minutes la vaisselle peut bien attendre, reste là contre moi, ma main sur ta hanche et nos doigts entremêlés, reste avec moi le plus longtemps possible.

Il y a un cœur qui bat la chamade et l’autre qui ralentit, tout doucement, pendant que ta poitrine se soulève un peu moins à chaque respiration.

Il y a une main sur cette poitrine qui refuse de bouger et une oreille posée sur ton flanc et qui perçoit de moins en moins les pulsations dans tes veines.

Il y a toi. Il y a moi. Il y a nous depuis toujours et à jamais.

Il y a le silence, définitif, lourd, implacable et les larmes qui ne s’arrêteront plus jamais, plus jamais, et ton absence, insupportable, où je te rejoindrai dès que je peux.


End file.
